


Jackie

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Loss, Loss of Spouse, References to Depression, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: After Jackie passes Gil has a tough time adjusting. This poor man.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Jackie

He wasn’t used to it. Coming home to an empty house. Even after all this time he still half expected the smell of a homecooked meal or something from the Indian place down the street they liked when he unlocked the door. Almost saw her half-smile, half grimace, complaining that he was late again. Almost felt the brush of her lips against his when she inevitably forgave him and told him how glad she was to have him home safe. But the house was dark and she only existed in his memories and the pictures hung on the walls.

He took out a plate of leftovers and microwaved them. Hung his coat. Set his shoes in the closet. Most people said it was the quiet that bothered them but that wasn’t it. They had plenty of quiet moments between them. When they drank their morning coffee together. When she worked on her crossword puzzles and he went through a new case file. And near the end when she was too sick to speak through the fog of pain and they sat holding hands.  
The beep of the microwave brought him back to the moment. He ate his meal without tasting it.

What he really missed was the friendship. Someone to bounce ideas off of. Someone to laugh with. Someone it was easy to be around. They had been friends long before they dated. It was the key to a sturdy marriage, she would say. They were friends first and everything else second.

They had always talked about having kids but it never felt like the right time. They were concentrated on their careers and each other. And then after one terrible night, a broken, solemn boy became his shadow. After a few months, they both realized that they, and he, weren’t going anywhere. Their lives intertwined. And she loved Malcolm. Yes, he had his own mother but Jessica Whitley had never been known for her comforting presence and she was going through the trauma in her own way. She did everything she could to help that solemn boy flourish. Driving him to therapy. Pushing him to pursue his interest. Standing proudly and clapping louder than anyone when he received his high school and then college diploma.

He showered before bed, toweled off, put on his pajamas, and said a prayer. Neither of them had been religious but he closed his eyes and prayed to her hoping that somewhere in this universe she could hear his words. He told her about his day. Complained about bureaucracy and paperwork. About the song, he’d heard on the radio that she’d love. About his team. J.T. was overlooked for another promotion. Dani was too hard on herself, not realizing how good she was at her work. Malcolm was too much like him, too obsessed and never spending enough time with the people that cared about him.  
He sighed deeply. He would never admit it to Malcolm but there were days where the next case, the next murder, was the only thing that made him feel normal. The only thing that forced him to get up and be part of society.

His breaths deepened and the night took him with her name still on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first piece I wrote for this fandom (on tumblr), I hope y'all like it.


End file.
